Mo-dilemma
Here is my 7th fan fiction The story begins with Lincoln and Leni heading home from the mall with bags in both of their arms ”Thanks for all your help Linky,” said Leni. -”No problem Leni,” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. “Leni got her new clothing designs into a junior fashion show, and I've been helping her get them ready. Later that afternoon Leni had finally gotten the last of her two dresses for the fashion show finished.”I never would have been able to get them done without you Lincoln,” said Leni. “It's great to have a brother like you.” -”Of course big sis,” said Lincoln happily. The following day Lincoln went into Lori and Leni's room to ask her about the fashion show, but he noticed she was unhappy. “What's wrong big sis?” asked Lincoln. -”I don't have another young girl to model my other outfit for me,” replied Leni. I've been trying to find someone, and of course none of our younger sisters want to do it.” -”What about Lola?” asked Lincoln. -”She agreed to be one of my models, but I need another girl to model my second outfit,” answered Leni. “If I can't find another girl to model for me, than I can't get into the fashion show,” said Leni sadly. -”I wish there was someway I could help,” said Lincoln, as he looked upon his sister with great sympathy. The following morning Lincoln and Clyde were on their way to school, and Lincoln was quite depressed about Leni's predicament. -”What's wrong buddy?” asked Clyde. -”If Leni can't get another girl to model her second outfit, than she can't get into the fashion show,” replied Lincoln. -”I'm sorry to here that man,” said Clyde. “Leni really is a talented young clothing designer, and it would be a shame for her to not get into a fashion show. It's too bad you don't know someone who could model for her.” Just then Lincoln got an idea. ”Who say's I don't?” said Lincoln as he looked to the audience. “I think I know just the candidate to model for Leni's outfit.” Later in the school hallway Lincoln put's a note onto a chocolate bar from the vending machine, and slips it into Ronnie Anne's locker. Ronnie Anne later opens her locker, and discovers the chocolate with the note attached. The note reads “Meet me behind the gym at 3:15 this afternoon -Lincoln” and Ronnie Anne was happy Lincoln left her a note for once. When school was over Ronnie Anne headed towards the gym, and waited for Lincoln to arrive. -”Hey Ronnie Anne,” said Lincoln as he came from around the corner. -”Hey Lincoln!” replied Ronnie Anne. “What's up?” -”I have a big favor to ask you,” said Lincoln. -”What is it?” asked Ronnie Anne. -”Well my sister Leni is getting some of her outfits into a fashion show that's going to happen in one week, and she doesn't have anyone to model her second outfit for her. If she can't find anyone, than she can kiss being in the show goodbye, and she worked so hard to get in.” -”That's a drag Linc,” said Ronnie Anne. “What a minute, you're not going to ask me what I think you're going to ask me?” asked Ronnie Anne suspiciously. -”Could you please model for Leni?” asked Lincoln. -”Me, in a girly outfit, oh no, no no,” said Ronnie Anne. -”Please Ronnie Anne?” pleaded Lincoln. “Do it for me.” Ronnie Anne saw how desperate Lincoln was, and after a minutes thought, she decided to say yes. “Okay, I'll do Lincoln,” said Ronnie Anne. -”Oh thank you so much,” said Lincoln, as he hugged her. Ronnie Anne was happy to have Lincoln hug her. Lincoln arrived at home, and went to tell Leni the good new. “Hey Leni, I found someone to model for you.” -”You did?” said Leni ecstatically, as she rushed over to hug Lincoln. “Oh Linc, what would I do without you? So who's the girl.” -”Ronnie Anne!” replied Lincoln. -”You're friend from school?” replied Leni confused. “Isn't she not the type to wear dresses?” -”I managed to persuade her to do so,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks Linky!” replied Leni. The following day at school Lincoln received a note from Ronnie Anne tied to a tennis ball. The note read “Your place after school right -Ronnie Anne” to which Lincoln tied another note to an empty soda can that read “Yes” and everything was set up. Later that afternoon Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were walking to Lincoln's house. “So your sister can teach me everything I need to know in time for Saturday night, can't she?” asked Ronnie Anne. -”Yes!” replied Lincoln. “Leni will teach the proper way to walk on the catwalk, and everything you need to know about being a good fashion model.” They came up to the Loud House, and walked inside. “Hey Leni, I;m home,” said Lincoln. -”Oh good, I was wondering when you'd be here,” said Leni. “Is Ronnie Anne ready to start?” -”Yeah, yeah!” replied Ronnie Anne. “So, where's the dress I'm supposed to wear?” -”It's right here,” said Leni, as she flashed the dress, which was a purple dress with one strap going over the left shoulder, with lavender trim, a poofy bottom, and a pair of lavender gloves to go with it. Ronnie Anne looked at the gown, and was a bit uneasy with having to wear it, but she yucked it up, and put it on, so Leni could start coaching her on being a model. “Now what?” asked Ronnie Anne. -”Now I teach you what you need to know said Leni,” as she led Ronnie Anne to her room. -”I hope this doesn't make you fell too uncomfortable,” said Lincoln nervously. -”I can yuck it up if I'm doing this for you Lincoln,” replied Ronnie Anne. -”Oh I almost forgot we need to do something with your hair,” said Leni. -”What's wrong with my hair?” asked Ronnie Anne upset. -”That's not the appropriate hairdo for a fashion model,” replied Leni. “Come on allow me to fix that for you.” -”Okay!” said Ronnie Anne unhappily. “First I gotta put on a dress, and now I have to change my hair” thought Ronnie to herself. “Remember, you're doing this for Lincoln, so yuck it up, and just go with it.” -”I hope this doesn't end in disaster,” said Lincoln nervously, as he looked towards the audience. -Okay now we've got you looking like a model, we can start training you to be a model,” said Leni. “First off I need to show the type of poses you should do, here watch Lola.” Lola made some fashion poses, while Ronnie Anne tried to replicate them. “Okay Ronnie Anne, you're a little stiff, we need to work on your graceful movements.” -”How's it coming?” asked Lincoln as he walked into the room. -”It's going fine,” said Ronnie Anne. -”Okay Ronnie Anne lets turn you into a fashion model”, said Leni, as she continued to coach her. Afterwards a montage occurs where we see Ronnie Anne attempting to move gracefully, and perfect the poses necessary to be a fashion model. Ronnie Anne starts to get better at replicating the movements Leni teaches, and she finally perfects graceful movement. The montage sequence ends with Ronnie Anne doing a successful imitation of walking down a catwalk, as Leni looks on proudly. -”Okay Leni, I have to get home now, but thanks for all your teachings,” said Ronnie Anne, as she headed for the front door. “See you later Lincoln.” -”Later!” said Lincoln, as she left the Loud House. -”I can't believe it Leni,” said Lincoln. “You've succeeded in turning Ronnie Anne into a young fashion model. -”I couldn't have done this if it weren't for you Linky,” said Leni gratefully. “I couldn't never have asked for a better brother than you Lincoln,” said Leni, as she gave him a hug. -”It's always my pleasure,” said Lincoln, as he hugged her. Later that night Lincoln was in his room reading a comic, as Leni (in her PJs) came in. “Tomorrow's the big night,” said Leni. -”Yup!” said Lincoln. “Well anyway, we better get some sleep. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow.” Leni left his room, and Lincoln went to sleep. The following evening Lincoln, Leni, and Lola were dressed up, and all set to head down to the fashion show. They were joined by Clyde ( fancily dressed) who also came along to support Leni in the fashion show. -”Hey dad we're all set to go!” called out Leni, as Mr. Loud came out with the car keys. -”Okay everyone, let's go,” said Mr. Loud, as the five of them headed into Vanzilla, and drove off to pick up Ronnie Anne. Vanzilla stopped outside of the Santiago residence, with Ronnie Anne and Bobby waiting to be picked up. -”Bobby?” said Lincoln confused. “I didn't know you were coming.” -”You convinced my sister to wear a dress,” said Bobby. “This I gotta see.” The two of them got into Vanzilla, and they headed down towards the fashion show. Upon arriving they witnessed many young girls all in fashionable dresses. -”Wow this is gonna be quite a fashion show,” said Lola. The seven of them got out of Vanzilla, and Ronnie Anne headed to the bathroom to change into her dress. Upon arriving out of the bathroom Clyde and Bobby were quite stunned to see how pretty she looked. -”Wow!” said Bobby. “You look amazing little sis.” -Thanks!” replied Ronnie Anne. A cameraman walked passed them, and Ronnie Anne looked on in shock. “This is going to be on TV!” shouted Ronnie Anne nervously. “Oh no! I am not going to go on TV for everyone in Royal Woods to see me like this,” said Ronnie Anne, as she walked off. Leni and the others all looked on unhappily, as Ronnie Anne started to walk away. “Lincoln do something,” said Leni desperately. “I'm this close to being out of the fashion show.” Lincoln rushed over to speak with Ronnie Anne. “What are you doing?” asked Lincoln. -”I don't want to be on TV looking like this,” said Ronnie Anne. -”Ronnie Anne you can't just walk out on Leni, after all the hard work she went through to get into this show,” said Lincoln. “Not to mention how hard she coached you so you could do this for her. Please go through with this Ronnie Anne?” pleaded Lincoln. “This means so much to Leni, and I can't bare to see her dreams crushed.” Ronnie Anne looked upon Lincoln and remembered their double date, where Lincoln made a scene of himself in front of everyone there, just so he could tell her he didn't mean those horrible things he said, and that he cared about her. Ronnie Anne felt very remorseful, and decided to go back, and be in the fashion show. “I'm sorry Lincoln,” said Ronnie Anne. “I can't let my stubborn pride get in the way of this. We all trained hard for this, and to walk out now would be the most selfish thing I could do.” -”So, you're back in?” asked Lincoln. -Yes!” replied Ronnie Anne. The two of them walked back to the others, and Leni breathed a high sigh of relief. “Forgive me Leni?” said Ronnie Anne. “I almost did something really stupid and selfish.” -”It's okay!” replied Leni. “Now come on, we got a fashion show to be in.” -”Thanks!” said Lincoln to Ronnie Anne. Mr. Loud, Clyde, and Bobby went to take their seats, as the host walked out to announce the show. “Welcome to the “Junior Fashionista Fashion Show!” announced the host. “We have numerous outfits designed by young, aspiring designers from across the country, so let us get started.” The fashion show began with many young girls coming out to model their outfits for the crowd. -”Quite a lot of nice dress designs,” said Lola, as she, Leni, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne watched from backstage. -”You nervous Leni?” asked Lincoln. -”A little!” said Leni. “I'm just glad to be here, but I also hope the crowd likes my clothing designs,” said Leni nervously. -”I'm sure they will Leni,” said Ronnie Anne. “You're a very talented young fashionista.” -”Thank you!” said Leni. “That really means a lot.” -”My what a beautiful gown,” said the host, as the girl walked off stage. “That was designed by 18 year old Loraine Fisher of “Springfield Illinois” come out and take a bow.” Loraine came out, and bowed before the crowd, as they applauded her clothing design. -”Okay ladies and gentlemen,” announced the host, our next young fashionista is a local resident names Leni Loud, and she has two outfits to present for our viewing pleasure.” -”Okay girls, this is it,” said Leni, as Lola and Ronnie Anne prepared to walk out on stage. Lola came out first, and thanks to her being a pageant queen she was also a superb model, as she bedazzled the crowd with her graceful moves down the catwalk. -”That's my little girls!” shouted Mr. Loud, as he, Clyde, and Bobby applauded Lola. Lola finished up her modeling routine, and then it was Ronnie Anne's turn to take the stage. Ronnie Anne came out onto the stage, and thanks to Leni's coaching, she presented amazing skill as a model. The crowd were all amazed by the gown Leni had designed mixed with Ronnie Anne's graceful movement down the catwalk. -”That's my sister!” said Bobby. Ronnie Anne finished up her modeling, and walked back behind the curtain, as the crowd applauded. -”My, my! What an amazing show,” announced the host. “Never have I seen such a skilled performance from a young girl, and to such a beautiful dress design,” said the host. -”Oh my gosh!” said Leni completely surprised. -”Come on out Leni Loud,” said the host. “You're clothing design is quite splendid, and how did you land such a skilled young girl to model it for you?” -”I didn't do this alone,” said Leni. “It was thanks to my assistant and brother Lincoln that I landed her for this. “Come out here Lincoln.” Lincoln walked out to join Leni onstage. “He's the one who helped make this possible. He's the best helper any aspiring fashionista could ask for.” -”Leni!” said Lincoln, as he blushed. -”Give it for Leni Loud, and her assistant Lincoln Loud,” said the host, as the crowd applauded. -”My daughter is going to go places,” said Mr. Loud, as he began to tear up. “I'm so proud.” -”You should be Mr. Loud,” said Clyde. “Leni is very talented.” -”Yes she is!” said Bobby. After the fashion show they got into Vanzilla, and headed home. -”What an evening,” said Mr. Loud. -”That was some experience,” said Ronnie Anne. -”Thank you so much,” said Leni. “This night was a dream come true for me.” -”Of course!” said Ronnie Anne. “Thank you Lincoln for asking me to do this. This was truly an experience I wont forget.” -”Glad to always be of help,” said Lincoln. They dropped off Bobby and Ronnie Anne at their house, and waved goodbye, as they drove off. They then dropped off Clyde at his house, and then headed back to the Loud House. -”Well that was fun,” said Lola, as they all walked into the house. Later that evening Lincoln changed out of his suit, and was in his pajamas, as Leni (in her nightgown) came into his room. “Hey Leni!” -”I don't know if I can ever truly express my gratitude for what you did for me,” said Leni. -”That's what siblings are for,” said Lincoln. “I've always been supportive of your talents, and I really wanted for you to get noticed. -”As a way to thank you, I got us these,” said Leni. -”Tickets to the Ave Savvy On Ice Show!” shouted Lincoln surprised. “Wow! Thanks Leni,” said Lincoln. -”The creator is also going to be there, which means you can get your comic signed. That's great, since I remember you had to miss that convention, and so now you have another chance,” said Leni. -”I don't know what to say,” said Lincoln. -”After what you did for me, I had to return the favor Linky,” said Leni, as the two of them embraced in a big hug. “I love you Linc!” said Leni. -”I love you to!” said Lincoln. With that, Leni walked out of his room, and Lincoln looked towards the audience. “I'm glad I was able to give Leni a great experience, and even thought I'm no fashion expert, she is the most talented young designer I know.” With that Lincoln turned out the lights, and went to sleep. The End Trivia * This was a story I wanted to do from the beginning, as I love stories centered around Lincoln and Leni's relationship. * The title for this fan fiction, was provided by AnimationFan15. * This was originally meant to just be a Lincoln/Leni story, with the other siblings absent, but my friend told me that Leni could get Lola to model one of her outfits for her, and so she ended up being included in a small part. * It took me a little while to think up an idea, for a Lincoln/Leni story, and eventually came to the conclusion of Lincoln helping Leni get into a junior fashion show. * This was my first story to feature Ronnie Anne. * I feel like, while this may not quite rank up with my absolute best works like Beach Blanket Lincoln, Date of Darkness, Sister Suspects, Faith and Fishes, and Big Top Lincoln, I still feel that it almost reaches that level of greatness, and it's one of my most heartfelt stories thus far. * One of my original ideas for Lincoln helping Leni get into the fashion show, was for him to dress as a girl so he could model one of Leni's outfits for her. However, I changed it, due to feeling that cross-dressing is kind of tasteless. Category:Episodes